Hate that I'm still in love with you
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: What happens when Sonny breaks up with Chad and flies back to Wisconsin and meet a new guy? will Chad follow her? Rated T for Teenage issues... Sorry, Summary sucks. Please read and REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a story I made Months ago. I just decided to upload this because i have nothing to do on the web after quitting facebook and twitter but they are still activated, i just don't feel like opening them. so please review. It makes me upload more...thanks guys! hope u'll enjoy this...**

**SPOV:**

I'm sitting in my bed thinking about what happened two days ago. For the past two days, I tried not to think about that, but I guess Lucy's right. I need to time to think things over; she also told me that I should not loose my cheerfulness because of a guy who seems to be a jerk.

~flashback~(two days ago)

I was walking along the hallways of Studio 2 to see what my boyfriend is doing. Yup, Chad is my boyfriend. We've been together for almost three months now. Ever since we got together, the rivalry between our two shows have slowed down.

I was about to knock when I heard Chad talking, so I stayed outside and listened.

"Yeah, I know, I should tell her but I'm scared that she might do something unexpected. We both know her." Chad said worriedly. Now it makes me wonder why is he that worried and who is he talking to?

"But she has to know this, she deserves the truth Chad!" I went pale when I recognized the voice. It was Tawni, my best friend. The conversation is really confusing and honestly, it makes me nervous.

I burst in the door to see Chad hugging Tawni and believe it or not, they were about to kiss when I came in! I can see through their eyes that they are surprised to see me standing in front of them. Tears are starting to form in my eyes but I stopped it as much as I could.

"What's the meaning of this?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Son-" Tawni was about to speak when I cut her off.

"What do I need to know?" I yelled once more, the tears are hard to fight at this point, and I could feel it running down my cheeks. Chad signaled Tawni to go out of the room and she did.

"Look, Sonny, I…I really wanted to tell you this ever since we started but, you were so happy for me to end it so soon…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR POINT CHAD?"

"Sonny, my point is that…Oh, Sonny I'm really really sorry." Chad tried to hold me in my arms but I stepped back.

"What Chad? Just tell me the truth Please…" I begged him.

"Sonny, the truth is, I used you to have Tawni back, yes, we used to be together before you came here. I got the opportunity to be close to Tawni again and I grabbed it. That opportunity was you, Sonny I'm really sorry…" Chad explained. I cannot take anymore of this, so I ran outside and back to my dressing room. Chad did not follow me because as soon as I get out, Tawni came in once again.

Maybe they're happy now. I locked the doors of my dressing room and I cried and cried. I can't believe that my best friend Tawni lied to me for those months! But it's much harder to accept that the person I truly love cheated on me and used me to get his ex back! I cried my heart out on my favorite bean bag and after crying for almost an hour, I decided to go back to Wisconsin since I only have three days left (actually, almost two since the day is ending already.) before my contract expires and I will take that as an advantage to leave "Hell-ywood".

~flashback ends~

Today is my final day in here in L.A but I guess that's all it takes for me to leave y dream and my heart behind. I'm going back to my hometown tonight. Tawni and Chad are not yet aware of my decision, it was only Marshall and my mom knew. But I'm hoping that they are happy together.

**next chapter is up maybe tomorrow or later this afternoon in my timezone...remember, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so here's chapter 2...let's see...ah there! I would like to give a shout out to Magnis (Sara) my very first reviewer for this story...Thank u so much! And for everyone...Again PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW :( so, Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

It's been a month since I left So Random, I thought it would be easier when I go back home but I was wrong. Everyone in my place keeps asking me about Chad, So Random and everything else. Thank God, Lucy was always there she helps me cope up with what had happened. For the whole month, I got a lot of text message from Grady, Nico and Zora. They were all asking about what happened I was surprised to see that Tawni also texted me that says: 'Hey, Sonny…how are you? You really don't have to leave because of what happened, I'm sorry. I miss you here in our dressing room. I wish you'd come back.' Really Tawni, Really? I mean for what? To break my heart again and embarrass me in front of our whole cast mates?

I don't mind if Chad doesn't text me at all. I understand that he is happy with Tawni now, and he is busy with his Mackenzie Falls Movie. Yup, I know about that because he kept on bragging about it when we are still together. I always chat with Zora, Nico and Grady to keep track on the events in So Random and sometimes I help them conceptualize about their sketches. I have to admit, I'm still in love with So Random and every now and then I watch the re-runs and the new episodes, I mean come on! I was once part of it.

It was Saturday morning when Lucy woke me up. She told me we are going out to have fun and go back to the places we used to hang out before leaving. She always have great ideas to begin my day. That's why she's my best friend, she knows what I want even if I don't ask for it and she would make a way for me to be happy once in a while and I do it also for her. I love being friends with her, I mean it's a give and take kind of thing unlike when I was in Hell-ywood, I was the one who always give especially to Tawni.

"Wakey-wakey Sonnaayyy!" Lucy yelled in my ears and I screamed and accidentally jumped out of bed.

"Good morning little miss sonshine!" that's what she always calls me 'little miss sonshine'

"Morning Lusayyyy…." I groaned as I walk towards my bathroom to wash my face.

"Sonny after we eat breakfast we will go to the lake nearby to throw pebbles again and have a picnic. Just the two of us like before."

"Ok, fine…"

"That's my friend! I'll wait for you downstairs.." Lucy said and left. I was expecting a 'Fine' reply but I know it won't happen again. Arghhh…what am I thinking? I have to move on and start my new life here back in Wisconsin.

When I went downstairs, I saw my dad, mom, Lucy, my older brother Kevin and his wife Riva. Yeah, my brother is still living with us together with his wife and I love this set-up. Lucy sometimes joins us for breakfast like today.

"Good morning, princess" My dad greeted me. I hate it when he calls me 'princess' hello? I'm 17 now dad, can't you see I've grown enough. I kissed him on the cheek and went to my mom next.

"Hey, sweetie" my mom said. Damn. Why do these people treat me like a little kid?

"Morning bud!" my brother lifted his fist and bumped them into my own fist. Finally, someone treated me like a grown up. His wife nodded her head as a sign of her greeting.

I sat down and reached for the cereal box, they kept on talking, laughing and giggling because Lucy shared the story of how I got out of bed this morning. After we finished breakfast my mom told me and Lucy that our picnic basket is ready and it is placed in the kitchen table then we immediately left.

"Bye everyone! Be back by 3 in the afternoon, like before" I smiled and waved.

"Take care princess!" my dad yelled.

When we reached the lake, we started to lay our things on the picnic mat that we brought. We are talking everything under the sun and I just kept on laughing every time she makes funny faces. I was laughing really hard when suddenly the topic returned to Chad, my smile immediately faded away.

"It's alright Sonny, I'm here. I won't leave you and I'll help you get over him but you have to release what you really have inside you. You can cry and say bad words I will listen don't worry" Lucy said as she hugged me. We are watching the ducks in the lake as we kept on talking.

"You know what Lucy, I still love him and every night I still dream of him." My tears are running wild down to my cheeks. Lucy listened intently while I am talking and crying. I cried my whole heart out and finally I decided to let go.

"Thanks Luss…I feel better now." I smiled and hugged her back.

We started laughing again, when two people came to talk to us. It was Lucy's classmate Gem and her twin brother Pocholo. Lucy also invited them over, which I don't have any idea.

"Sonny, I'd like you to meet Gem and her twin brother Pocholo. Gem is actually my classmate while Pocholo belong to the other section. Guys, this is my best friend Sonny." Lucy smiled and I shake the hands of the twins.

We shared good laughs while telling stories and some good food that my mom prepared. My mom also knows that we are going to be four by the end of the day. It was about 2:45 when we finally packed our things. Before we go our separate ways, I got my new friends' numbers and saved it to my phone, just in case we want to hang out more and they also got my number. We bid our goodbyes and left the lake.

I was really exhausted when I got home so I took a nap and when I woke up, I decided to take a quick shower before dinner time. After I took a shower my phone rang, it was a text coming from Pocholo: 'I enjoyed the day, hope to hang out with you more – Poch'. I smiled at the message and went downstairs to eat dinner with my family.

**There you go...Chapter 3 will be up by next week...Still have 7 (i think) chapters left...so please review...vitual hugs and cakes for those who review... 3 GDG**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so here's chapter 3...btw, thanks for the 4 reviewers...I was supposed to update till next week but your reviews made me upload earlier than planned. Thank you so much to these people: Demi-fan-forever, 102shauna, Magnis and Meganwagger...You guys inspire me so much! Virtual Hugs and cakes for all of you! Hope You'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

I was doing Mackenzie Falls Movie when I remembered Sonny. I miss her, her big brown eyes and her huge smile that could light everyone's day without any effort. It's not that I'm into her but she was once a friend besides, without her maybe Tawni and I will never be back together.

"Hey Chad! What are you thinking? Tawni again?" Portlyn asked me annoyingly.

"Nope Ports, it's…never mind, it's nothing" I answered politely. Then she turned around and left for her break.

I hope I can see her again, but she left us without giving me enough time to explain my side and to let her understand fully what happened. Tawni and I are really in love with each other ever since we were on the same show for kids. It only took us long enough to see our feelings for each other because we haven't seen each other for 5 years and had no connection. We were both busy with our careers to have our minds occupied with each other.

You, see, I'm truly in love with Tawni Hart. I will do anything for her even if I use other people which I truly regret. Sonny was special to me and I love her as a friend and that's all I can offer. If only I could turn back time, I would never use her that way because she deserves to be treated well and not used for my self's sake. I was staring on the spotlight when Tawni came.

"Hey Chad, Hell-o? Is anybody home?" Tawni laughed. My senses came back, I almost forgot that we have a date tonight but I still have one scene to film.

"Yeah…oh, hey Tawn!" I kissed her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow confused about what I'm thinking a while ago.

"what are you thinking? Did you forget? We have a date tonight."

"Uh…it was nothing and I don't forget it. By the way, I still have one more scene to film you can stay in my dressing room first as you wait for me." Then I was called by my director.

After the filming thing, Tawni and I went to our favorite restaurant in Beverly Hills. We ordered the same thing that we use to order before our break up. While waiting for our food to come, we talked about her day and mine as well. Tawni was always telling me things about her cast mates. It made me laugh out loud when she told me that Zora made another meat catapult that is bigger than before. We felt an awkward silence when she mentioned how her cast mates are holding up after Sonny left.

"So…Chad…you know, the guys still talk and exchange text messages with Sonny. I texted her once but she did not reply." Tawni said sadly. Of course she's sad, that's her best friend she's talking about. I said nothing; I just watched her and listened to her talk I can see her tears are forming in her eyes. She misses Sonny too.

When I dropped her off in her apartment, I immediately drove home. When I get into my bedroom I saw a picture of me and Sonny, she was so happy in that picture and you can see it in her eyes. I wanted to call her but she may not answer it, I just wanna know if she's okay and to say sorry once again. I just wish that she finds the right guy for her, the one who will never make her cry because she deserves that.

**There it is guys Chapter 3..next stop Chapter 4...what do you think will happen in this story? If you guys have any suggestions just pm me or review...Chapters 4 to 6 are prepared already...I just want to know if I should continue this with the help of your reviews...so guys...Don't ever forget to REVIEW... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back...Thanks again for every reviewer! Your reviews meant the world to me...Thank You So much! This story has the most reviews so far...and it would not happen without your help guys! It lifted up my self esteem to write Chapter 7 and 8 last night...so can you please review this chapter so I could post Chapter 5 to 8?...so far it's still not done...Enjoy this for the meantime... -GDG**

**Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

Lucy and I were lying in my bed when suddenly my phone rang. MOOOO! MOOOO!

"Yellow…?"

"Hey Sonny! This is Poch, I'm sorry if I disturbed you…"

"Oh, Hey Poch! What's up?" I cut him off. Lucy placed her head on the other side of the phone and listened intently.

"Hiya! Poch!" Lucy interrupted

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Lucy's staying overnight here with me. So why did you call at this time of night? It's already past ten…" I'll admit, Pocholo is a nice guy and very sweet. He texts me every now and then.

"nothing, I was just wondering if you want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked shyly. A smile appeared on my face as soon as he dropped those words. Lucy was clapping her hands in the air so that it would not make a sound.

"like some kind of a 'date'?"

"well…yeah? Don't worry it's okay with me if you don't want…"

"Ok…I'll go out with you"

"Thanks! Pick you up at 7?" I can hear him excited and could imagine the smile planted on his face.

"See you! Bye"

I placed my phone down and Lucy's teasing me already. I wonder if this is one of her plans. We were about to have a pillow fight when my dad knocked on the door.

"hey dad! Don't worry we're going to sleep after this. We promise" I smiled and I hugged him.

"Princess, I heard you are talking to someone named Poch. Well, Lucy told me about him and met him already yesterday and I kinda like him for you. That's right honey, live your life find someone who deserves you and you deserve. Okay, that's all goodnight baby girl and Lucy sleep after the pillow fight okay?" he kissed me on my cheek and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Lucy and I burst out laughing once again. The following day, I was excited but the most excited one for me was my family. Lucy went home right after eating breakfast. My brother and I were talking at the living room when the doorbell rang. I ran to get it, but when I opened it there was no one. I found a long stemmed white tulip laying at the front porch chair with a note on it.

'see you at 7! ~ Poch'

I went inside with a huge smile plastered on my face, my family saw the flower and asked who gave it and I told them that it was from Pocholo. My brother laughed, he said that the guy is really serious and took the note from the flower. I can tell that my brother was really having fun, seeing that his face is turning red. Riva, punched him playfully in the arm to stop him. I whispered 'thank you' to her. I took the note from my brother's hand and ran off to my bedroom, I grabbed my phone and texted Pocholo to say thank you.

It was 6:50 when I finished preparing my self, I just wore a simple jeans, a pink plain shirt and sneakers. I didn't wear much make up because hello? This is just a small town and this is not Hollywood, there will be no paparazzi to follow us. My dad kept on bragging that I got my looks from him, all I can do was laugh at him. At exactly 7 the doorbell rang. I quickly opened it and saw Gem holding a white tulip with a note. I was looking for Pocholo but he's nowhere to be seen. Immediately, Gem left. My smile faded and turned around to find my family waiting. Before I entered the house once again, I turned the note that was tied to the white tulip to read it.

'I won't do that to you ~ Poch'

A smile came back to my face and turned around to see the smiling Pocholo waiting outside his car. My family 'Awwwed' in unison (my family is fun and crazy at all times, I love them). Pocholo approached me and handed me the bouquet of white tulips.

"I thought you stood me up…" I said smiling at him

"Nope, I won't. Uhm…Mr. Munroe, I'll have her home before 11" My dad just nodded and was smiling so wide.

Pocholo brought me to a Bowling alley, we played there for almost two hours and we eat at my favorite restaurant here in Wisconsin. It was a fun night, something I don't remember having with Chad. Here I go again mentioning Chad, but to tell you the truth, I'm starting to like Poch better than before since I only knew him for about a month now but my parents know him for 2 years already.

"After the bowling thing and eating where else do you wanna go Sonny? We still have 45 minutes left…I just want to maximize the time I have with you." Pocholo asked me. A smile on my face grew bigger, I never felt so happy like this before.

"I don't know,, maybe just stay outside my house and talk…" I suggested.

We did what I had suggested, we stayed there till 5 minutes to 11. I discovered that we shared a lot in common, he loves comedy and is way better than I am. I have to admit, he made my stomach ache from laughing so hard at his jokes.

I went to my bedroom after we said our goodbyes, only to find out that there was one white tulip again lying in my bed with a note: 'thanks, I had a great time ~ Poch' I wonder who placed that in my bed. I looked out my window and saw Pocholo saying goodnight, I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Thanks for the night, I had a great time too…be careful while driving home!" I said then we both hung up. After that, I took a shower and finally went to dream land.

**Please Please Pretty Please REVIEW...Chapter 5 is next... :) Love yah guys! If you guys review again or for the first time I'll send you PM's one by one, when I'm already done with this story... Please review :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks Once again to everyone...btw, I have a poll on my profile regarding this story so be sure to vote there...If you still want Channy to happen...That will be the only valid results...so once again thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to place this on my previous chapters so here it is...I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

**Chapter 5**

**TPOV**

It's been two months since Sonny left and I still haven't heard from her, the guys don't like to share anything they know about Sonny. They are mad at me and Chad and they will only talk to me when it's very important or just for the sake of professionalism. They knew that we are the reason why Sonny left.

I really miss her and I regret everything I did to her. If only I had been true to her and to these guys, she should have still be here. Every time I go inside my dressing room, it felt so empty even if I never bothered to arrange it for one person. I want Sonny back, she's my only friend here in Hollywood that is true to me.

It was time for rehearsals, I got my script and read it. I know Sonny did this sketch that we're about to rehearse, I knew it was her because it was so hilarious! While reading the script, Marshall came and announced something.

"Ok, kids. I have a good news for you!" Marshall said in a very excited voice.

"What is it Marshall?" Nico asked and turned to look at Grady whose been very busy with his gummy worms.

"We're going to film an episode in Wisconsin!" Marshall said and everybody's eyes grew wide.

"You mean, Sonny's hometown?" Zora asked excitedly. I can tell that missed her too.

"uh huh…pack your things kids, we're leaving the day after tomorrow!" Marshall exclaimed and left.

Zora grabbed her phone and I think she's calling Sonny. Nico and Grady tried to listen, while I left. I honestly feel out of place there so I went to my dressing room.

**SPOV**

MOOO! MOOOO! MOOO!

"Yellow…?"

"Sonny!" Zora yelled as if something happened that made her really happy.

"Relax, Zora…what happened?" I asked her confused.

"Hey, Sonny this is Nico and Grady too…we're going to Wisconsin, I mean the whole So Random Cast and Staff!" they screamed happily and I suddenly went pale.

Oh no! if the whole So Random Cast would be here then Tawni would be here too. I still don't know if I can face her already.

"Sonny?...Sonny? are you still there? Hello?"

"Yeah, Zora I'm still here. Sorry bout that"

"see you soon Sonny! We miss you so much!" the three yelled in unison.

"me too guys, me too…okay, happy trip" Then I hung up. I immediately called Lucy to tell her what will happen in the next two days.

**TPOV**

I was sitting in front of my vanity when the door suddenly opened. It was Chad. I don't know if I should tell him about my trip the day after tomorrow.

"Hey, What's wrong?" he hugged me from behind.

"it's just….nothing Chad, nothing…" I denied but he knows me, something is up and do he grabbed a chair and sat beside me.

"come on tell me…"

"okay, we're going to film an episode in Wisconsin Chad and we are leaving the day after tomorrow…"

"you mean…in Sonny's hometown? Can I come?"

"yes Chad, to Sonny's. yeah sure. Since I know I'll be an outcast again with my cast mates" I said. Chad hugged me once more and left.

**pLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!...CHAPTER 6...NEXT STOP...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys sorry if I took days to update. I was busy studying. College sucks I'm telling you especially when you are in a medical school. But here is another chapter…Please review… **** thanks again….and don't forget to vote in my poll…on my profile…Enjoy this Chapter for now…**

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

I can't believe my ears Tawni and the rest of the So Random! Casts are heading off to Sonny's town. I'll take this opportunity to talk to Sonny, I hope she's doing well.

As I reached my dressing room, I packed my clothes immediately and talked to my director. I told him that I'll be gone for the whole week to clean up the mess I made. Fortunately, he allowed me to have the week off.

I can't wait to see Sonny again, whoa! Wait, It's not like I'm in love with her, it's just that I really feel guilty. But, the truth is I'm already confused if I still love Tawni. Everytime we're together, I miss Sonny and her ways that makes me smile or even laugh so hard.

**SPOV**

Pocholo is a nice guy. I like him and I still love the three-named-jerk. In fact I miss him, missed him so bad that I want to call him. I still kept the pictures we had, everything seemed perfect.

"Hell-o? Earth to Sonny!" Lucy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Lucy" I smiled at her and immediately hide the pictures I'm holding under my pillows.

"Spaced out again huh? Let me guess, Chad Dylan Cooper…Again!"

"Nothing to worry about Luss…I'll be over him soon" I sighed hoping what I said would happen.

The day meeting up with my former casts is drawing near. I hope Chad comes too. What the hell am I saying? Suddenly my phone rang. MOOOOOO! MOOOOO! MOOOOO!

"Hello?" I answered my phone not caring to look at the caller id

"Hey Sonny! Wanna hang out tomorrow?" It was Pocholo! I smiled when I heard his voice

"Yeah sure" I guess I have no choice so I said 'yeah'

"Great pick you up at 5 in the afternoon" then we both hung up.

Going out with Pocholo, is a hell of fun! We watched the fireworks and we had a simple meal at his tree house. Yup, he has one. I loved the view from up there. We talked a lot and laughed our asses off. He was really funny and being around him makes me feel safe, which is weird. I never felt safe like this with any other guy unless, he's Chad.

I was dozing off in my bed when my mom came in my room.

"Hey sweetie! Tomorrow's gonna be the day, are you ready to face your former cast mates?" My mom asked worriedly. Great mom! I'm trying to put that stuff away from my mind but you brought it up.

"Yeah mom. I can handle it" I hugged her and tears suddenly came running down my cheeks.

"what's wrong baby girl?"

"I miss Chad mom. I still love him" I sobbed as my mom hugged me tighter.

"what about Pocholo? He's a great guy"

"I know mom. Everytime I'm with him I miss Chad badly and when I'm happy with Pocholo I feel like I'm cheating on Chad and it makes me feel bad."

"Everything's gonna be fine baby, Mom's here" My mom stayed in my room till I dozed off to sleep.

**There you have it Chapter 6…Please review…I'll be updating Chapter 7 next week after all my exams…God Bless everyone and Please please pretty please REVIEW! **** -GDG/toxicatedgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back…sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school stuffs. Honestly it's getting tougher each day and it makes me sick so right now I have a terrible headache. But I'm doing quite good as of this writing. Since this is my only chance to update, I'll have to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. Thanks everyone! **** Well without any further ado, Here is Chapter 7…Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

It's 5 am when I woke up, the day I've feared for almost three days now. I have to admit, I really didn't sleep well last night. I'm really paranoid on what will happen later this afternoon when all my former cast mates arrive.

My door cracked open so I turned my head to see who it was.

"Hey sweetie. I never thought you'd wake up this early." My mom said as she sat beside me

"Morning mom. Truth is, I really didn't sleep well. Mom, I really don't know what to do when I see Tawni this afternoon, I don't think I'm ready to face her already." I confessed to her as tears were slowly falling from my eyes.

"It's gonna be alright baby girl. Everything's going to be fine." My mom hugged me and I sobbed hard on her shoulders.

It's a good thing that my mom checked up on me this morning. Because if she didn't do it then maybe I'll go insane and maybe I'll ran off to a place where Chad and Tawni can't find me. I really don't know what to do but I'll just let things happen because I know my family would be there for me.

**TPOV**

I'm sitting on the plane with Chad and I'm really so damn nervous. I really want to see Sonny and yet, I don't think she's ready to see us again (I mean Chad and I). It isn't easy for me too but my conscience is killing me.

I wish I never did that to her but I'm hopelessly in love with the same man she's in love too. Yeah, I care for Sonny. Tawni Hart cares! But when it comes with friendship and love, I'll choose Love over friendship but I never thought I would regret it as soon as I made a choice. Sonny didn't do anything bad to me to deserve this.

I started to cry on my seat. Chad noticed that I'm crying so he held my hand tighter and did not say anything. To me, it isn't enough. I really need Sonny, I need my friend back. Anyway, this flight won't take long we'll be there by 8 in the morning.

We landed in Wisconsin at exactly 8:15 am. We were supposed to be here by afternoon but Marshall decided that it is much better if we arrive earlier than expected, I really don't know what's in his head. I turned to my right to see how Chad was doing and I was surprised to see him pale!

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly

"Yeah, Tawn, I am. I'm just nervous that's all." Chad replied as he reached for my hand.

Okay, Tawni Hart, This is it. Face the consequences you deserve. Let's do this.

"Okay kids, Let's go to the hotel, Oh, before I forget Chad, you'll be having your own room. Tawni and Zora will share one as well as Nico and Grady will share too." Marshall announced as we waiting for our bags.

When we finally arrived at the hotel, Marshall told us to unpack and rest so that in the afternoon we'll meet Sonny.

"By the way, Tawni and Chad. You two can decide if you would like to come with us see Sonny." Marshall said to the both of us. Of course, Marshall knew what had really happened that day.

"Let's meet at the lobby by 2 pm. Now go to your respective rooms and get some rest." He continued. As if on cue, everyone disappeared which left Chad and I alone.

"so, I guess…. I'll see later Tawn." Chad smiled at me and picked up his bags.

"yeah, and Uhm…. Chad?"

"hmmmm?"

"Goodluck to the both of us" I managed to smile weakly and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Same here Tawn, same here." He whispered and started to follow behind me.

Well, Good Luck…This is gonna be a long day!

**There it is folks! Chapter 7….by next week I'll update again…hopefully there will be no exams that are too much to ! Again Guys! PLEASE REVIEW…. I need at least 5 reviews before I continue to update…so please REVIEW! -GDG**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I was supposed to update next week but since my required reviews for Chapter 7 exceeded I decided to upload immediately. So once again Thank You very much from the bottom of my heart everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put this on my previous chapters so here it is…I Do Not Own SWAC…just the plot of this story. Haha..here is Chapter 8 everyone!**

**Chapter 8**

**No one's POV**

It was already 1 in the afternoon and everyone is tensed to see what will happen when the clock strikes 2. Tawni and Chad paced back and forth in their separate rooms trying to get rid of the nervousness that they feel. While Nico, Grady and Zora met up at the café to have a chat, but instead of having a nice chat they ended up staring at their own cups of coffee saying nothing. Zora can't handle the awkward moment they're having broke her silence.

**ZPOV**

Argh! I can't take this silence anymore. Who would've thought that Nico and Grady with Shut up? These two air heads would never stop talking about some random useless stuff. What the heck happening? I'm nervous too but that doesn't mean that I'm required to shut up and stare anywhere.

"ALRIGHT! LETS STOP THIS 'STARING CONTEST' it won't bring us anywhere!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing people to look at our table and for Nico and Grady to jump off their seats.

"Zora, you don't have to do that" Grady said trying to catch his breath.

"You'll always be the same Z!... wait, aren't you nervous about what's gonna happen later? I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't let Chad come with us to see Sonny cause it might cause too much tension since Tawni is also coming" Nico said while leaning on the table. For the first time, I hear Nico say something pointless.

"You're right Nico. You know what? Sometimes you're not an airhead. Come on you two, let's talk to Marshall." I stood up followed by the two dimwits.

We knocked on Marshall's room at exactly 1:30 pm only to find out that he's already gone to meet Sonny and to inform her about the special episode of So Random. We went to our respective rooms to prepare, when I entered our room I saw Tawni walking back and forth. Gosh, I can't stand this girl the moment I left the room she was doing the same routine. Wonder what she's thinking…maybe Chad. Uh oh, speaking of the devil, I need to find him. So I ran back in the hallways leaving a confused Tawni and the door open. I was running so fast until I suddenly bumped into the devil.

"Chad!" I screamed only to find Chad's eyes widen with a very scared look dawned upon his face when he saw me. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his room. When we finally arrived at his room I closed the door so that no one can hear us.

"you cannot come with us this afternoon"

"Why? I need to see Sonny!" He replied as his face started to turn red.

"because it would only cause too much tension between the three of you, since Tawni has to come" I simply replied still trying to catch my breath from the running thing.

"But… I really need to see her Zora!" I swear I saw tears coming to the edge of his eyes. This is the first time I saw Chad like this desperate but suddenly he regained his composure and yelled.

"I AM COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I NEED TO TALK TO SONNY. AND THIS IS WAY TOO IMPORTANT THAN WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!" wow. I wasn't able to react because my stupd freaking phone rang.

"Hey Z! where are you? It's already 2:05 we're gonna be late get down here in the lobby fast. Marshall's back" yeah, that was Nico. When I heard the word 'where' I ran as fast as I could towards the elevator forgetting about Chad.

**Sorry this is short. Don't worry Chapter 9 would be longer than what you will expect cause drama would happen in the next chapter so if you guys want to see the drama between Tawni, Sonny and Chad better do your part…PLEASE REVIEW….give me at least 5 again then I'll make it a point that I'll update sooner than expected. So please guys REVIEW! :) -GDG**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here is Chapter 9 hope you guys like this one….I'm telling you there'll be lots of drama here…so, I hope you enjoy.**

**DiScLaImEr: I do not own SWAC! Just the plot of this story…**

**CHAPTER 9**

**SPOV:**

It is already 2:10 in the afternoon when I decided to go to the hotel where my former cast mates checked in. Marshall decided to rent the conference venue of the hotel for us to meet again. At first I thought I was late because Marshall told me to be there by 2 but I was wrong.

When I entered the hotel, I saw Marshall waiting for me at the information counter. He was wearing a simple shirt saying 'I love SO RANDOM!' and a faded pair of jeans.

"Sonny! Kiddo, it's nice to see you come. I thought you wouldn't show yourself" Marshall hugged me.

"I also thought about that Marshall, trust me, I thought of not coming too…" I laughed trying to hide the nervousness I felt.

"well, shall we?" Marshall offered me his hand and I gladly took it and he guided me all the way to the conference room.

While we were walking towards the elevator, I saw Pocholo talking to a man at the information counter just 2 minutes after Marshall and I left it. I wonder what he's doing here. Marshall and I arrived at outside the conference room and I can hear the voices of Nico, Grady and Zora laughing hysterically.

"you're gonna be fine kiddo." Marshall smiled at me.

"I hope so Marshall. I really do" I held his hand tighter as he pushed the door open revealing my former cast mates.

"SONNY!" Nico, Grady and Zora screamed running towards me enclosing me in a group hug. Gosh I miss this times.

"we missed you so much!" Grady said almost crying.

"Aww…you guys! I missed you too…" I can't get enough air because they held me tighter when I said that.

"Ughh…guys, you…can…let…go…of…me…now…I, I, ugh…I can't….breath!"

"oops sorry!" and the three released me one by one.

The moment that they released me from their arms I saw a tall blonde woman behind them standing. It was Tawni Hart. We looked at each other, I can see that tears are starting to form in her eyes. She took a step forward and I took one too. My eyes are starting to blur and before I knew it, I was crying. Marshall, Nico, Grady and Zora just stood there watching us then finally, I heard Tawni speak.

"Sonny…please…can we talk?" I heard her say and the next thing I hear was her sobbing.

Why do I feel this way? I feel like I've already forgiven her. Feels like it's been long enough when the truth is that it's only been a month. I guess I've forgiven her already. I'm not the type of person who plants hatred in her heart. I nodded my head and continued crying. Suddenly Marshall, Nico, Grady and Zora gave us privacy and left us on our own for the meantime.

**TPOV**

When Nico, Grady and Zora released Sonny, I stood there in front of them not caring about my reputation. We stared at each other for at least two minutes before I took a step forward. My eyes started to water when she took one too.

"Sonny…Please…can we talk?" I finally managed to speak. To my surprise, Sonny nodded her head and the four audience left us alone for the meantime.

Instead of saying anything, I immediately hugged Sonny and it shocked me the most when I felt her hugged me back.

"I'm so so sorry. Sonny, I didn't know it would cause you too much. I'm so sorry Please forgive me, I want you back Sonny. You're the only true friend I have. Please forgive me" I cried hard on her shoulders as I hugged her tight than earlier.

"shhh….Tawni….I….I…I forgive you…" I heard her whisper in my ear. Wow, Sonny is really a good person, she forgave me already even if I caused her too much?

We cried and cried hugging each other until we laughed by the time we released each otheronly to find out that our make-ups were ruined by our tears. When we turned our heads to the door, we saw Marshall, Nico, Grady and Zora clapping their hands and doing high-fives. I wonder where Chad is.

**CPOV**

I was walking along the hallway towards the conference room where the So Random cast will meet when I saw Marshall with a young brunette that I know. It was Sonny, seeing her made my heart skipped a beat. Argh! What the heck am I talking about? Chad Dylan Cooper better stop this non-sense ideas..Great! Now I'm talking to my self.

I decided to hide in one of the corners near the room. When Marshall and Sonny entered I heard screams, after few minutes I saw Marshall, Grady, Zora and Nico come back outside. Maybe Tawni and Sonny are now talking, I just hope everything will turn out to be fine. The moment I saw the four came outside, I felt the urge to go inside and see Sonny. I missed her beautiful soft brown hair and I miss staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Here I go again. CDC stop this in an instant!

After quite a while, I saw Nico, Grady and Zora giving high-fives to one another while Marshall was clapping his hands. I'm guessing that Tawni and Sonny are in good terms already. How can I talk to Sonny if everyone in the room is there? So I decided to let the opportunity pass. Maybe I'll talk to her later this evening. Before doing that so, I need to figure out what I really feel about Tawni and Sonny. Because I think I'm…

**Cliffy….huh?...hahahahaha! Please Review guys! Why do you think Pocholo is in the hotel? And what do Chad really feel about Sonny? I guess, I'll be leaving you guys to guess…I'm a little closer to the ending guys…help me by giving reviews… -GDG**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry for the very long wait guys, and for that…I will update the last chapter too…I've been getting bored with this story and maybe I'll do a sequel but let's see where your REVIEWS will take me…Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

Because I think I'm falling for Sonny. Which makes me fall out of love with Tawni, I know this is ridiculous but what can I do? I really want to talk to her already but I don't know how to start especially that I know that I've hurt her enough to make her leave us in LA.

**SPOV**

After the "big" event and the drama between me and Tawni, I headed back home. When I reached my house I saw Pocholo standing in front of our house. When he saw me he started to walk to me and smiled handling me the white tulip.

"Hey Sonny!...here you go…"

"Oh, hey Poch, what are you doing here and thank you for this beautiful flower." I smiled sweetly as I reached for the tulip. How I love tulips!

"I was just uhmmm, wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night?" He said shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. I remember Chad doing the same thing when he gets nervous. Damn, I still talk about that guy. I don't remember why I love him, but I think I deserve to be happy now.

"YES! I will go out with you again tomorrow night…" I smiled weakly after a few moments of thinking.

"GREAT! So I'll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow…bye" he said and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks.

It was weird though to have Pocholo waiting for me outside my house that night especially that I saw my former cast mates. It feels like fate is making me choose between Pocholo and the So Random casts.

**PPOV:**

Yes! Sonny agreed to go out with me tomorrow night, I will be able to le her know what I truly feel about her. You heard me right, I like Sonny a lot and I want her to be my girlfriend. I'm going to ask her tomorrow at the roof top of the hotel here in Wisconsin. I've been planning this for a month now and I cannot fail on this, Sonny is the only girl I would like to go out with.

When I got home, I saw my sister Gem watching So Random staring intently at the monitor especially when Grady's face is on.

"Hey Gem!, stop staring at the TV your eyes might hurt." I warned her but she just smiled her eyes not leaving the monitor.

"It's okay bro, as long as Grady is on I will be fine don't worry. So what did Sonny said? Did she say Yes?"

"Of course! She said yes." I laughed and rushed to my room. I lay down on my bed smiling and thinking about what will happen tomorrow night. The night I've been waiting for a month. The night Sonny would be mine formally.

**~the next day~**

**SPOV:**

I had a wonderful sleep but my dream is about Chad. I dreamt that he's asking for another chance and that he's willing to leave Tawni for me and take me away from the rest of the world. I hope that comes to life. (What am I thinking? Allison Margarette Munroe! Stop thinking about that jerk!) now I'm talking to myself.

It's 9 am when I went down to eat breakfast with my family. After eating I excused myself and went to the front porch to have a nice view of the sun shinning down on me. I was surprised to see a tulip with a note on it.

'Hey gorgeous! Good morning…Pick you up at 8 in the evening. ~Poch'

I smiled widely at the note, this is the first time that someone said I'm gorgeous aside from my brother and my father of course they should! Ha! I know they are forced to say that cause they are my family duh?.

"hey sissy! I see another tulip huh…I'll bet that's from Pocholo…I see that guy is way too serious! Hahahaha!" My brother Kevin laughed.

"Shut up Kevin! I believe you did the same thing to Riva…I see…." I was cut off by Riva.

"Hell no! he did not do those things to me. Your brother is such a jerk. He never gave me roses…." Riva laughed as she received a glare from Kevin.

"But I gave you baked cookies, cakes….I bake them by myself!" I laughed hard as the couple kept battling on their past. It was funny because my brother Kevin stuttered when Riva said that he never gave her roses. I can honestly tell that he turned into a tomato in an instant. After a few more toss of words I decided to leave them and went back to my room and called Tawni.

"Hey Tawni! Would you mind coming to my house right now? I need your help."

"Sonny…it isn't about fashion right?" Tawni answered and I swear I can see her smile through the phone.

"well, Tawni….it is about fashion, you see I have a date this evening and I don't know what to wear. I would like to call Lucy but she went out of town and I don't know who else to call…"

"Geez, Sonny, you don't have to tell me the story of your life! I'll be there in a few minutes." Then we hung up. After 10 minutes, I heard the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I screamed and ran fast as I could to the door.

When I opened the door I saw Tawni carrying her pink purse, usual Tawni. I almost laughed at her because she was about to ring once more but she was surprised to see me standing and smiling widely at her.

"Hey girl! What are you doing? Let's go!" Tawni smiled and jumped when she said 'let's go'

"Uh, Tawni? Where are we going?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"where else? SHOPPING! Because I know what you have in your closet and it is not good for a date." The same old Tawni. She knows that I don't have much pretty clothes in my closet.

" Tawni? what are you doing here?" My mom interrupted us.

"I asked her to come here mom. I need her help for my date later" I explained to mom before she explodes.

"Oh well…I hope you are enjoying your stay here in Wisconsin Tawni. I see you're in god terms already. Come in girls, your brother baked another set of brownies…"

"Mom, thanks but Tawni and I need to get going. We'll be going to the mall and buy new stuff."

"Okay baby, be back here before dinner okay… Tawni you can have dinner with us later. Be careful on the road girls" when mom turned around Tawni immediately tugged my arm towards her rented pink car.

**~At the Mall~**

We had a lot of fittings to do before coming to a decision on which dress to buy and what style of shoes fits to that dress. After almost 5 hours of strolling and shopping we finally decided to go back home since Tawni is invited to stay over for dinner, we immediately went back so that I can show her my room.

**That's Chapter 10 guys…Chapter 11 coming up…Hope you will like it… PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! -GDG**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here is the final Chapter of the story…I am sorry if it took me forever since I last updated Chapter 9. Been very busy with exams and stuff. PLEASE REVIEW this Chapter :-) Thanks! Peace Out suckah!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. (that was hard!)**

**Chapter 11**

**SPOV**

After showing Tawni my room, we were called downstairs and we ate dinner. At first it was awkward because everyone inside the house knows what happens between me, Tawni and Chad. But as the time passes by, the atmosphere became comfortable for everyone even Tawni. My mom, Riva and Tawni talked mostly because my attention was on the clock. When the clock struck 7 in the evening, I rushed to my room to take a shower and to put on my dress. Tawni realized what's happening and followed me to my room to help me with my make up and how to style my hair.

At exactly 8 in the evening, the door bell rang. My dad answered the door and found a handsome Pocholo wearing an ocean blue long sleeves and pants. My dad asked him to come in but I decided to come out so that we can have the time alone as soon as possible. I grabbed Tawni and went outside the door.

"Hey Pocholo," I said as another smile spreads across my face.

"Hey gorgeous! Oh, is this the beautiful Tawni Hart?" He smiled wider when he saw Tawni.

"yeah. I was about to introduce you to her and her to you but since you know her already…Tawni, this is my good friend Pocholo." They shook hands and Tawni smiled a flirty smile the one that she gives Chad before while I was still in So Random. I felt a threat.

After the introduction, Pocholo and I headed to his car and so was Tawni. Right after I get into his car I saw him smiled once more to Tawni.

When we got to the place where he said he's going to say something important. I was blindfolded by him when we got inside the parking lot. It took us a while before we reached our destination. When we got there he asked me to take off my blind fold. I was shocked to see where we are, it made me teary eyed because I love places like this. It was a romantic place, he made it more romantic setting up tulips and roses all over the place with a table for two snacks. The thing that surprised me most is that when I turned around to hug him, I saw him kneeling in front of me holding a necklace with the letters "S + P".

"Allison Margarette Munroe, will you be my Girlfriend?" Pocholo said while staring deep into my eyes.

Oh My Gosh! Did he just asked me to be his girlfriend? I really don't know what to say. I like him but I still love Chad a lot, in fact more than anything in this world.

"Pocholo….I…I….I…"

"Sonny! No Please! Say No!" someone screamed outside the door, it was dark so I could not see the face of this man. Pocholo started to stand up and stare also at the man who ruined his proposal.

"Sonny, I know I've been rough on you and I hurt you badly. I just want you to know that I am falling in love with you and I don't care what others will think of me, what your parents will say if they found out that I'm in love with you. Yes Sonny, you heard me right. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! Ever since you walked into my life, I just made my self believe that I love Tawni because that is what my brain tells me every single day but I never bothered to hear what my heart has to say. I love you Sonny and I don't wanna loose you ever again…Please Come back Sonny…I want to start over again…Please" The man cried and cried until I realized who it was.

"Chad?" I screamed then the man came into the light. It was Chad, his face is red and tears are still flowing freely from his eyes.

"Yes, Sonny it's me…"

"Pocholo…i…i…i…I really like you and I wanted to know you more. But when I saw you smile at Tawni a while ago, I knew deep in my heart, it is not me that you want. I'm sorry but I still love Chad." Tears start to flow from my eyes and I ran to hug Chad. When I turned around I saw Pocholo smiling at someone near the door but I don't bother to look who it was because Chad is hugging me tight whispering things in my ear.

**CPOV**

While I was walking around the parking lot, I saw a car with a familiar brunette so I decided to stalk on them. Why shouldn't I stalk? The girl I love is with somebody I don't know and is going inside the hotel with a blindfold on! Yeah, I am totally freaking out now. I followed them, just in time, I heard the guy propose to my lady.

"Pocholo….I…I….I…" Sonny was about to say something when I interrupted her.

"Sonny! No Please! Say No!" I screamed outside the door, it was dark so I bet she could not see my face. The guy started to stand up and stare also at me.

"Sonny, I know I've been rough on you and I hurt you badly. I just want you to know that I am falling in love with you and I don't care what others will think of me, what your parents will say if they found out that I'm in love with you. Yes Sonny, you heard me right. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! Ever since you walked into my life, I just made my self believe that I love Tawni because that is what my brain tells me every single day but I never bothered to hear what my heart has to say. I love you Sonny and I don't wanna loose you ever again…Please Come back Sonny…I want to start over again…Please" I cried and cried until I realize Tawni is at my back.

"Chad?" Sonny screamed then I came into the light.

"Yes, Sonny it's me…"

"Pocholo…i…i…i…I really like you and I wanted to know you more. But when I saw you smile at Tawni a while ago, I knew deep in my heart, it is not me that you want. I'm sorry but I still love Chad." Tears start to flow from her eyes and she ran to hug me. When I looked at the guy, I saw him smiling to Tawni.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life and I will never ever let you go again. I love you Sonny" I whispered in her ear.

"But Chad, what about Tawni?" she asked me and I stare deep in her eyes.

"Tawni and I broke up when you two patch things up. We decided to end the relationship and she knew it all along. I also found out that she was never in love with me. Just like what I said earlier our brains tell us that we are in love but our heart say the different thing." I explained to her what happened the day Tawni and I broke up and she understood it quickly.

"Oh…I love you Chad Dylan Cooper" she said those sweet words that made me lean and she leaned on too, our foreheads touching the second thing I knew our lips were moving in sync with each other. When we ran out of breath we pulled apart and saw Tawni and Pocholo talking and smiling at each other.

**~~~after 5 weeks~~~**

**SPOV**

It's been 5 weeks since Chad and I came back together and we finished the special episode of So Random. My parents finally forgave Chad and they already accepted my decision to come back to LA to do So Random again since many fan mails asked me to come back. Mr. Condor was pleased that I was back again to one of his shows and of course he was too happy because I'm one of the biggest money makers in the studio.

I learned that Pocholo and Tawni were once a couple and they used to be living 2 blocks away from each other when Pocholo went for college in LA. Only means that Tawni cheated on Chad which means Chad is cheating on me with Tawni and Tawni cheating on Chad with Pocholo. What a crazy world.

Chad and I were very happy together as well as Tawni and Pocholo. Grady found a girlfriend while in Wisconsin and believe it or not, it was Gem, Pocholo's twin sister. I am hoping that they will last longer than expected.

What happened to us 4 months ago, we finally learned to let it go and move on with our lives. We started all over again. I am looking forward to our great adventures together as we move along with life.

**~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story! Please Review and I might put a sequel to the story. REVIEW GUYS! And Thanks for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Just want you to know that I'm already uploading the sequel it is called "FOREVER AND ALWAYS". Please don't forget to Review it like this one…and THANK YOU VERY MUCH! For your support! -GDG**


End file.
